Shikamaru and an OC
by koca kola
Summary: yeah the title's bad, but it's uh completely what the story is about. ShikamaruOC because there aren't enough Shikamaru stories and because Temari bugs me. READ IT & LIKE IT! more chpaters to come
1. Chapter 1

I definitely think this story is totally lame now (unless you like this sort of thing), but I can't just delete it.

_italics_character's thoughts

" You're in my reserved spot."

(_What now_?) She turned her head over to the right where a boy of about 15 was glaring at her. He had black hair pulled up on his head and a bored expression on his face. He was, also, wearing a Chuunin vest. _Interesting, she thought_.

"You can sit down. …and I'm not leaving; …got nothing better to do," said the girl with indifference.

The boy lay down a couple of feet away from the girl. He was hesitant at first, but then he figured sitting with someone, even if it were a girl, would make things less boring. They lay on a hill that overlooked most of Konoha and behind them the slope was covered with trees.

"So this is your reserved seat? Reserved for what?" she asked, even though she was almost sure of the answer. What else would one's purpose be, lying on a hill?

" Cloud watching," he replied, sounding slightly embarrassed. "What are you doing?"

"The same. Which is weird, because most people think watching the clouds is pointless."

" I dunno, I guess you don't have to think about anything, you can just watch."

" Yeah, that's right." Then they lay there in silence. He chanced a look over at the girl whose appearance he hadn't properly studied. She had pale bluish hair (_more unnatural colors, like that pink-haired girl_!) and a face like… (A/N: **_think Temari almost, I imagine that's what she'd look like_**.). On her petite frame were what looked like kunoichi clothes.

She, acknowledging the silence, looked over, started to say something, and saw that the boy was already looking at her. She tripped over her words, startled.

"Errr…um…" He turned away, quickly, so as not to show his ever-so-slight blush.

"Oh, um, so what's your name?" she then asked. " I'm uh Misaki ." (_grumble: I hate my name…)_

" Shikamaru of the Nara clan. Um, how old are you?"

" 15."

"Me too."

"Oh… " she said. _( I'm all nervous_

_now…)_

" Look, that one looks like a pineapple…" he said, lazily pointing up at the clouds.

(_Girls make me nervous! What a pain. I hate them, concluded Shikamaru_.)

" Sooo, you're a Chuunin?" she asked, trying to make polite conversation, despite the awkwardness of the situation.

" Yeah. Jealous? " he asked casually.

" Yes! My stupid crapped out on me during

the written exam!" (_oh…unnecessary outbursts_)

" Oh…" he said, not taken aback in the least. " Well,

are you any good?"

" Sure. Ehh, my only special ability is a few ice-related jutsus, but yeah I'm okay. What are yours… um, Shikamaru?"

" Why do you care?" he replied grumpily (although really Shikamaru found it quite easy to talk to this girl…)

" I'm just making conversation!" she squeaked.

" Feh, well, Shadow Bind jutsu."

" Ooooh, show me!"

" No way. I don't feel like it… (_troublesome girl…)_

" What, you don't think you could take on a girl or something?"

" Psshh, a girl show me up? Not a chance." He stood up and looked at her. She seemed pleased. (_Aw, whatever…he thought_) Shikamaru positioned himself in front of her and did the necessary hand seals to perform the Shadow Bind.

" Ah, I can't freaking move!" she exclaimed, smiling broadly.

" That's the point." He paused. (_heh heh_…) " That isn't all." He then proceeded to make Misaki poke herself in the side and the fore head and throw her left shoe down the hill (without, of course, allowing any of these things to

happen to himself).

" Uggh…" she hissed (A/N: **_urrg, I hate that word. That, and kawaii_**). He allowed her to stick her tongue out at him by doing it himself (this being the Shadow Bind). He laughed (_tormenting… okay, teasing this girl… isn't so troublesome…hmm_ A/N: **_EL GASP_**!**_ Something is not troublesome?_**). He tentatively reached his arm up forward until his hand touched hers.

" What're you…?" she started.

(Sure Shikamaru is shy, but really isn't he just lazy and says he hates girls?). He moved so that he had his hands on her shoulders and she had to do the same. They stood looking at each other for a moment, a questioning look on her face. He moved them closer, til their faces nearly touched and decided to drop the jutsu (out of nervousness? _What am i doing...?)_

Misaki squirmed. " I, uh uh, (fidgets) have to er go get my shoe." She starts off down the hill and yells back " I'll uh, um see you later!" The girl picks up the shoe, hesitates, and runs away.

(" Hm, troublesome. Oh, well. I guess I'd get freaked out, too.") He flopped back down on the grass and stared back at the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

Later… 

(Inner Misaki pssh, everyone's got one "_Awg! Stupid! What is your freaking problem? Finally, someone you don't already know and who doesn't seem to be a complete moron and he seems to like you and YOU have to ruin it! He'll probly want nothing to do with you even if you do ever see him somewhere again!) _

" I know!" (_ooh, shouldn't be screaming out loud at yourself _)

It was the day after Misaki met Shikamaru. She was just taking a walk, to think.

("_But then again, we had just met… it was too weird. _Inner Misaki: _yeah well you don't even know what he was gonna do. Maybe, he was just going to show some different jutsu.")_

She was now walking past the part of the park where old men play chess and checkers (or Shougi and Go, whatever). She looked over and almost tripped.

("_ No way. Two effing sightings in 2 days? And I've never even seen this kid around in my life!) _Shikamaru was sitting alone at a chess table and looking deep in concentration.

(" _Well, give it a try. Wouldn't want to give up the opportunity to make a friend…? _Inner Misaki: _dork…)_

Misaki walked right up to the table where Shikamaru sat and said, with as much sweetness as she could muster(A/N: **_urrg, another stupid word I hafta use…_)** ,

"Need an opponent?" (_there. Simple._)

He looked up, a little startled. (_Hm, the girl from yesterday._) " Sure. Are you any good at chess?"

" Er, I have my moments. But, I'm also a really bad loser." (CUE SHIKAMARU: _oh uh how troublesome…_) " So, do you come and play chess with these geezers a lot, _old man_?"

" Bah, whatever, let's just play." They each took a few moves and after awhile Misaki noticed Shikamaru's hands. The thumbs and index fingers were pressed together, and it was like his hands were doing the thinking. (" _How peculiar. Hmm, but I probly have some strange thinking habits, too," she thought, while biting on her thumb nail _A/N: **hardy har! The irony!** )

The game ended in Misaki's loss. She would've thought her strategy of thinking of moves ahead would do something, but Shikamaru planned moves out way, way ahead.

" So, you won. Pssh, whatever… you're the one who plays here with old men everyday… meh meh.."

"Shithead, " he replied, jokingly of course.

Catching on, she said " Lazy ass."

" Stupid girl."

" Dick face."

" Well," Shikamaru said," You weren't _that_ bad." They both chuckled (A/N: **oh, how cute; they're having a moment.) **Looking around, they could see it was getting late.

" I'll, um, walk with you til you get near your house, if you want me to." Shikamaru said, not looking at her.

" Sure, if it's no trouble."

" It is, but I'll get over it, " he replied. They started walking down the path out of the park area and onto the road. " So, you like went to the ninja academy, right?"

" Yeah, but I can honestly say that I was uh, um asleep half the time…"

" Yeah, me, too. I was too bored to stay awake."

" Which is probly why, um, we've never met before, 'cause we're both asleep."

They talked like this for awhile (even though they were a little nervous-anxious at first) and found out that they had an astounding amount in common (A/N: **well, yeah I'm basing this OC off myself, but, really, it's uncanny how similar I am to Shikamaru…**). She stopped when they neared the street her house was on.

" Well, my house is right over there…" she said hesitantly.

" I wasn't bored today, which is weird, for me…" Shikamaru stated.

" I'm glad… And um, I'm sure I'll see you again soon." She paused and debated with herself. ("_Oooh, it feels like the right thing to do…") _She turned and leaned close to Shikamaru, planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He blushed, too embarrassed to react.

" Well, 'bye," she said, as he turned away. ("_God damn, I hope that went well…"_) She started to walk away.

Shikamaru, having had time to collect himself and think, quickly performed the Shadow Bind before she got too far away.

" Uh…um…," she muttered (" _I can't move…"_) Shikamaru turned them around and walked and until he and Misaki were as close as they were that first time. Dropping the Shadow Bind, he leaned in and returned the kiss. They separated and she looked down, smiled, and looked up at him. Then, promptly, she walked away.

( Shikamaru: " _God damn, I hope that went well… Stupid girls…")_


	3. Chapter 3

"So, why am I smelling you, again?" asks Kiba, looking very confused.

" So annoying… I told you… her scent would be on my jacket…" mumbled Shikamaru.

" Whoo, sheesh, what were you guys doing? Mackin'?"

" Shut up. Now do you have her scent or what?" Shikamaru decided that, even though it was a pain in the ass, he had to see her.

" Yeah, yeah. Hm… her scent is like …muffins…" (Shikamaru_: Kiba's too weird…_) "So who is this girl anyway?"

" I'll tell you on the way. Let's go." Kiba and Shikamaru bounded off towards the forest.

" Well, her name is Misaki and I met her a few days ago. She went to the ninja academy and she's cool, I guess…" muttered Shikamaru.

" Oh, really… Hrrn…Misaki… Yeah, quiet girl… cute, but sleeps a lot, not my type," thought Kiba, aloud…

" I didn't ask your opinion."

" Pssh, whatever, so are you guys, you know, _wink wink,_ eh, eh?" insinuated a grinning Kiba.

" Whatever… I just need to find her for…something… I dunno…" mumbled Shikamaru.

" Oh. Well. She's somewhere around here, apparently." They were in the very edge of the forest and just ahead there was a large clearing, in which Misaki was. "Yeah, well, uh, I have to go find Hinata (or something…), soooo see ya later!" Kiba dashed away as Shikamaru gave a small wave. Shikamaru then positioned himself in a low tree branch on the edge of the clearing. He saw that she had her hands on the ground and feet in the air and seemed to be trying to walk this way.

" What the hell are you doing?" he called out blandly. Startled, she wavered off balance for a second, but then landed sloppily on her feet.

"Who…? Oh, Shikamaru, hi!" He waved a _hey_, " So, uh, how did you find me or do you just go walking through the forest regularly, or something weird like that….?"

" Whatever, I have my ways… So, really, what _are_ you doing?" asked Shikamaru.

" Oh, well, I'm practicing walking on my hands to develop chakra control. Watch me; I'm getting pretty good." She then demonstrated her (A/N: **freaking amazing hand walking ability! I wish I could walk on my hands!** ) With her eyes looking forward and her legs bent, she walked a few yards. Shikamaru could see the concentration of chakra in her hands. He understood that if you overdid it, you would blast a hole in the ground, but if you didn't apply enough chakra, you wouldn't stick. She bent over on her feet and stood up.

" There! Cool, right?"

" Yeah, sure, but you haven't showed me any special techniques. I showed you mine." said Shikamaru.

(_Oh, an I-showed-mine, you-show-yours…whatever)_ " Okay… Well, come down here." She gestured him down and they stood a few feet apart. None of the awkward events of the previous day seemed to affect them then. " Okay…here goes…" She performed a few hand seals and held them up to her mouth like (A/N: **think like when Sasuke blows fire out his mouth) **She aimed down and blew an icy gust at his feet. Solid ice covered them and froze him (**literally. tee hee.**) to the spot.

"Uggh, how troublesome… Is this sort of attack close range only?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. But that's not all! I can melt the ice, too." She knelt down, made some seal and placed her hands over the ice. It melted almost instantly. " Cooler (**heh heh…**) than your Shadow jutsu. Nyah, nyah!" He flipped back, away from her.

" Let's spar," she said, excitedly.

" No way. I'm not going to hit a woman." Shikamaru said, crossing his arms.

" Well, you don't have to hit me… and I wouldn't hit you. How about… the first to touch the others forehead wins?"

" Bah, (I_ don't really feel like it, but_) fine." He uncrossed his arms and pulled out a kunai knife. He threw it at her knowing that anyone could dodge it easily. She put her hands up to her mouth and blew solid ice in front of her where to kunai would hit. The ice fell to the ground when the knife hit it.

(Heh_, heh…now see this…_) Misaki blew the ice solid over her arm to create a sort of sword. She hopped over to Shikamaru and began jabbing her arm at him. He dodged each jab easily with a smile on his face (_hmm, interesting technique_), but she had backed him into a tree. He had, however, predicted this; he quickly made to perform the Shadow Bind.

Misaki melted the ice on her arm and put the hand seal up to her mouth. She aimed for Shikamaru's shoulder and blew before he could enact the Shadow Bind. He hadn't dodged it, but he did screw up her aim. His left shoulder was frozen to the tree and so was…

"Auugh! You froze, like, half my face!" Shikamaru's face wasn't covered in solid ice; it was just (_she could imagine._..) very, very cold. He glared at her in a Shikamaru-ish way, but it was done jokingly.

" Ha, ha! I'm sorr-…" (Inner Misaki: _Do it, you clever devil-whore, do it…you like him, I know… heh heh_)

" Thaw me out here, before I get bored…" trailed off Shikamaru.

" Yeah…yeah, I'll thaw you out …" Misaki stepped slowly towards him, her eyes on his. She pressed her lips to his and put her hands on his face. They shared a "a thawing" kiss. Shikamaru put his index finger to her forehead. Misaki pulled away, startled.

" I win." he said.


End file.
